Juego de niños
by AndreaKero
Summary: Rukia quería romper la rutina. Ichigo, impulsivo e inmaduro, no pudo rechazar el reto de su compañera. ¿En qué podría terminar algo tan infantil?. IchiRuki
1. Impulsos

Ichigo y Rukia iban juntos hacia la secundaria de Karakura como solían hacer todas las mañanas. En el camino, Rukia le dijo a Ichigo:

– ¿Por qué somos tan rutinarios?

– No lo somos… –respondió el peli naranja–

– ¿Cómo que no lo somos? –Preguntó Rukia–

– Porque nos entretenemos juntos –Respondió Ichigo–

– ¡Claro que no! –Gritó la chica de ojos violáceos– ¡Todos los días lo mismo, vamos a la escuela, no hacemos nada en clases, esperamos a que el dispositivo portátil suene, luchamos contra algunos hollows, volvemos a tu casa, yo hago algún dibujo, nos quedamos solos en tu habitación, sin decir nada y luego nos vamos a dormir, yo en el closet y tú en la cama…!

– ¿Qué quieres que haga? –Respondió Ichigo–

– Que juegues conmigo –retó la chica–

Ichigo aceptó el desafío de su compañera. Sin saber en que se estaba metiendo.

El juego consistía en hacer lo opuesto a lo que normalmente harían, por una semana, sin repetir ninguna de las acciones, lo único que se mantendría igual sería que no se separarían durante esos 7 días.

El perdedor sería esclavo del ganador durante un mes…

Esa mañana no asistieron a la escuela, después de un rato de caminar decidieron irse de Karakura, pero primero debían esconder sus cuerpos. No tenían más remedio que recurrir a Urahara. Fueron a su almacén, le contaron sobre el reto y el accedió a colaborar con ellos. Al rubio le causó mucha gracia, sabía que esos dos jugaban como niños, pero que eventualmente acabarían estancados en situaciones que solo un adulto podría manejar.

Se fueron del almacén, como shinigamis llegaron a Shibuya en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los shunpos harían que todo fuese mucho más fácil, rápido e interesante…

Deambularon por el barrio hasta que Rukia vio algo que casi la hizo llorar de alegría.

– ¡Dance Dance Revolution! –Gritó ella–

– ¡Ni lo pienses! –Respondió Ichigo a los chillidos de Rukia– ¡Eso es de…!

– Entonces pierdes –Interrumpió ella–

– ¡De ningún modo seré derrotado por ti! –dijo Ichigo alterado–

Ichigo rompió la ventana del local, literalmente eran las únicas dos almas que se encontraban ahí, Rukia robó unas cuantas fichas mientras Ichigo encontraba la manera de encender la máquina de DDR. Justo después de lograrlo Rukia se acercó con 20 tokens en la mano e Ichigo le preguntó:

– ¿Cuál canción te gusta?

– ¡Butterfly! –Respondió ella–

Y empezaron a bailar…

_Ay, iyaiyai,_

_Ay, iyaiyai_

_A-a-a iyaiyai, _

_Where's my samurai?_

Ichigo era un desastre, Rukia se movía como toda una experta.

_I've been searching for a man_

_All across Japan_

_Just to find, to find my samurai_

_Someone who is strong_

_But still a little shy_

_Yes I need, I need my samurai_

A medida que el peli naranja mejoraba, la pelinegra se enojaba.

_Ay, ay, ay,_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue,_

_Make the colors in the sky_

_Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, __black__ and __blue__,_

_Make the colors in the sky_

La puntuación del shinigami sustituto sobrepasó la de su amiga. Durante el resto del juego Rukia no pudo superarlo. Ichigo le ganó:

– Vamos 1 a 0 –dijo él– ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer aquí?

– ¡Hockey de mesa! –respondió ella–

Rukia ganó rápidamente, Ichigo la desafió a irse a un sitio diferente, un karaoke.

Yo ¿Cantando? Fue el único pensamiento que pasó por la cabeza de la chica.

Caminaron por unos minutos hasta que el peli naranja se detuvo.

–Es aquí –exclamó Ichigo–

Entraron a un negocio con un decorado que parecía de San Valentín, ella se sonrojó un poco y él lo notó.

Se veía tan linda y vulnerable, la besaría, pero ella probablemente lo mataría si lo hiciese, pensó el chico.

Ella agarró un micrófono, prendió una máquina y empezó a cantar.

_What is love my love_

_Tell me do you know_

_To me its dirt and blood and seed_

_That's how my garden grows_

Una voz angelical.

_What is this pain inside?_

_My veins they turn to frost_

_Is there an operation, please?_

_And how much does it cost?_

Un dolor real.

_This love is a scary love__…_

_If I__ had one day left to live_

_I'd lock the doors and windows_

_To __keep you in_

_If I had one day left to live_

_I'd wrap myself around you_

_And breathe you in_

_Scary love_

_S__cary love_

Un amor verdadero.

_What is love my love__?_

_Tell me why it burns_

_Like rage and fire inside of me_

_Yet causes no concern_

Una llama que incendiaba su interior.

_I'm quite used to it_

_The ashes on my hands_

_At least I've felt the pain of love_

_But no one understands_

Una chica incomprendida.

_This love is a scary love…_

_If I had one day left to live_

_I'd lock the doors and windows_

_To__ keep you in_

_If I had one day left to live_

_I'd wrap myself around you_

_And breathe you in_

Una obsesión.

_This love is a scary love_

_Blackbirds in the place of doves_

_Clenched fist in a velvet glove_

_Like a train running over us_

_Like being nailed to a cross_

Punzadas en su corazón.

_If I__ had one day left to live _

_I'd keep you in, I'd keep you in_

_If I had one more day left to live_

_I'd wrap myself around you_

_And breathe you in_

Un sentimiento eterno…

¿Qué le sucedía al peli naranja? ¿Sería que la voz de Rukia lo había hipnotizado? No vaciló un segundo más, se acercó a ella, y le robó un tierno beso… Sabían que era un error, pero sus labios no se separaron, cada segundo el beso se hacía más y más apasionado, no tardaron en desvestirse, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿El sentido común de ambos se estaría nublando por el deseo? Fueren cuales fueren las respuestas, era demasiado tarde para saberlas, ya habían cruzado la frontera…


	2. ¿Arrepentimiento?

Rukia no habló durante una hora, después de lo sucedido, no podía ver a los ojos a Ichigo sin sentirse desnuda, recordaba sus caricias cada segundo, como la había besado, como la había hecho suya una y otra vez.

Ichigo al mismo tiempo la desvestía con la mirada, pensaba en tomarla de nuevo pero entonces estaría rompiendo una de las reglas del juego "Sin repetir ninguna acción, salvo estar estos 7 días juntos". Se negaba a perder, no lo haría por algo tan banal como el placer.

La chica de ojos purpúreos se arrepentía, esa obsesión por pedir disculpas nunca cambiaría, era algo característico de su personalidad.

– Perdón –Dijo ella– Debí haberte detenido, para que eso no ocurriera.

– ¿De verdad estás arrepentida? –Preguntó él– No parecía cuando te estaba…

– ¡Cállate! –Reprimió ella– ¡Eso nunca sucedió!

– Pasó y además, te gustó –exclamó el peli naranja con un tono de voz soberbio y al mismo tiempo seductor–

– ¡Ichigo! Déjate de idioteces, tú no eres así… –Gritó la chica–

Antes de que él pudiese responderle, el dispositivo móvil sonó. Pensaron en lo que eso significaba, pero ignoraron el constante pitido.

– Vámonos a otro lugar –Propuso Rukia–

– Para hacer eso rápido debemos usar shunpos, y eso sería repetir una acción, ¿No es así? –Cuestionó el chico de ojos marrones–

– Hagamos una excepción con los shunpos –Planteó ella–

–Entonces, hagamos también una excepción con los besos –Exigió el peli naranja–

Ella no sabía que decir, deseaba asentir, pero su cabeza rígida, sus labios sellados y sus manos estáticas no se lo permitirían. ¿O sería su orgullo del clan Kuchiki que por primera vez en su vida la obligaba a negarse? ¿Quién era ella para excusarse a si misma mediante pretextos tan vagos como ese sabiendo que todo lo hacía para abandonar una aburrida rutina mediante el quebrantamiento de los cánones?

Ese brillo labial sabor cereza, ese agradable perfume, esa piel tan suave como la seda… Tantas imágenes sensoriales que surcaban sus pensamientos lo inquietaban. Anhelaba que la boca de la pelinegra emanara el monosílabo "Sí" para que así dejasen de ser recuerdos y volviesen a ser realidades.

Rukia aprobó la petición de Ichigo mediante un largo y cálido beso, que no pasó a más que eso.

Segundos después Rukia dijo:

–Ya, hice una excepción, no volveré a besarte

– Entonces solo haremos un shunpo. –Manifestó él– Y nada más…

– ¿Uno? En siete días no podremos hacer más de veinte cosas diferentes si solo hacemos un shunpo –Increpó ella–

– En ese caso, cada vez que queramos hacer un shunpo tendremos que besarnos, o en el caso contrario, cada vez que nos besemos deberemos trasladarnos a lugares lejanos mediante el uso de shunpos –Declaró Ichigo–

Una nueva regla, que al mismo tiempo era la excepción de otra, ¿Por qué cada instante que pasaba su juego de niños se iba convirtiendo en uno de adultos?

Lujuria era la palabra que englobaba el porqué del cambio drástico de la personalidad de ambos, pero al mismo tiempo la camuflaban con una máscara llamada "amor", no lo sentían, pero lo querían.

_**Flashback**_

Rukia se encontraba al lado de un río con un chico casi idéntico a Ichigo pero con el cabello negro. Era Shiba Kaien, ese hombre que una vez robó el corazón de la shinigami, quien le daba la mano mientras veían sus reflejos en el agua. Ella lo miraba fijamente, pensando en que chico que tenía en frente se encontraba felizmente casado con una mujer perfecta. Él notó que su compañera tenía sus ojos clavados en él, y le dijo:

– Rukia… ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tus ojos son como una canción de cuna?

– ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó ella–

– Cuando me miras fijamente, siento que me arrullas y que desearía dormirme abrazado a ti –Respondió el pelinegro–

– ¡Kaien! ¡Tú estás desposado! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! –Reprendió la chica–

– Quebrantar las reglas, romper la rutina y confesar nuestros sentimientos sin importar lo que suceda ¿Acaso son cosas malas Rukia? Estás siendo tan estricta como el capitán Kuchiki, y no me gustaría que te convirtieses en alguien como él –Dijo Kaien con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro–

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Rukia recordó las sabias palabras de su antiguo amado Kaien, sabía que ella no era como Byakuya, ella era capaz de besar a Ichigo una y otra vez, sin amarle, solo porque le apetecía.

Ichigo a su vez había notado la mirada de Rukia clavada en él, no se había percatado de la belleza de aquellos ojos purpúreos, ¿Se estaría enamorando de ella? Para evitar pensar en ello prefirió preguntarle:

– ¿No querías irte a otro lugar?

Ella asintió, y no pasaron más de dos minutos antes de que llegasen a Italia.

Fueron a Pisa, a la "Piazza dil Duomo" con motivo de subir la famosa torre inclinada. Otra competencia, el que llegase primero a la cima, sin utilizar shunpos, podría decidir todo lo que harían en lo que quedaba de día.

Subían la escalera en espiral velozmente, eran 294 escalones solamente, pero el simple hecho de que el tramo fuese en caracol hacía mucho más extenuante la carrera.

Cuando faltaban 10 escalones para llegar a la cumbre, Rukia se resbaló, cuando iba a golpearse la cabeza, Ichigo la sostuvo. La llevó cargada hasta la cúspide y admiraron juntos el paisaje de Pisa. La pelinegra se sentía muy cómoda entre los brazos del peli naranja, de repente el chico rompió la atmósfera romántica diciendo:

– ¡Me lanzaré!

– ¿Estás loco? ¡Son 55.863 metros de altura! –Gritó Rukia–

– Sí, estoy demente –Respondió Ichigo–

Acto seguido Ichigo abrazó con fuerza a Rukia y se arrojó al vacío…


	3. Amor: Campo de batalla

_**Sociedad de Almas, Corte de los Espíritus puros.**_

Byakuya fue informado acerca de ciertos inconvenientes en el mundo humano. Ese día en Karakura varios Hollows no habían sido purificados y habían devorado almas inocentes. Le encomendaron la misión de purgarlos y de buscar a su hermana, para otorgarle el castigo que se mereciese. Cuestionaba las acciones de Rukia, ¿Acaso le costaba tanto hacer lo correcto? ¿Cuál era su insistencia en ensuciar la reputación del clan Kuchiki una y otra vez? ¿Qué castigo recibiría? Y con esa última pregunta sintió miedo, el no solía ser un hombre pusilánime, pero el simple hecho de pensar en aquella encrucijada mental que causaban sus promesas lo aterraban. Volvió a su mente aquella paradoja ¿Cumplir la promesa que hizo sus padres o la que hizo a Hisana? Pero recordó lo que le dijo una vez Kurosaki: "Yo en tu lugar rompería las reglas". Nunca olvidaría ese día.

Luego de meditar un rato buscó a Renji, y ambos partieron al mundo humano…

___**Almacén de Urahara**_

Recién llegó, Byakuya le preguntó a Urahara si sabía algo acerca de su hermana y del shinigami sustituto. El rubio cubría lo poco que se veía de su rostro con un abanico, eso para el capitán Kuchiki era una señal bastante clara, Kisuke le ocultaba algo y solo había una manera de hacerlo hablar. Desenvainó a Senbonzakura y amenazó con liberarla, Urahara no tuvo más opción que explicarle la situación a Byakuya y a Renji. Luego de la corta exégesis, tanto el noble como su teniente decidieron ir a otra habitación para conversar en privado.

– Capitán Kuchiki, estoy preocupado por Rukia, estoy seguro de que Ichigo ha puesto sus sucias manos sobre ella –Dijo el pelirrojo–

– ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de ello? –Preguntó Byakuya con su típico tono de voz frío–

– ¡Porque es un pervertido! –Gritó Renji–

– Abarai, considero que tú eres el depravado sexual, ¿Crees que no he notado como miras a mi hermana? –Respondió cruelmente el pelinegro–

Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio… Hasta que Byakuya lo rompió diciendo:

– Tenemos que encontrar a ese par de revoltosos…

Sería difícil conseguirlos, no sentían el reiatsu de ninguno de los dos, Ichigo era un desastre ocultando su poder espiritual, lo cual significaba que él y Rukia estaban increíblemente lejos de Karakura, incluso podrían no estar en Japón.

Byakuya y Renji fueron a buscar a Kisuke, necesitaban localizar lo más pronto posible al peli naranja y a la pelinegra, o enviarían a alguien más a buscarles, y eso no les convenía.

Urahara ya no estaba en la tienda, los había dejado por su cuenta, el mundo humano era enorme y ellos completamente confundidos. Hasta que el capitán Kuchiki exclamó:

– Reiraku…

"_La habilidad para comprimir y visualizar las auras espirituales que hay en la atmósfera, se visualizan al shinigami en forma de lazos de color blanco puesto la gran mayoría de los lazos son de humanos, los lazos de los shinigamis son rojos por lo que resaltan entre el mar blanco fácilmente."_

Abarai entendió muy bien a lo que se refería Byakuya, pero ¿Hasta donde llegaban los poderes de ese ser? ¿Sería posible que encontrase los lazos espirituales de Ichigo y Rukia entre más de de cintas? Aún siendo rojas entre blancas, sumando el factor de la reducción del poder de los shinigamis con el limitador, la posibilidad de que los encontrase era casi nula...

– Sujeta mi mano –Exclamó Byakuya–

Y Renji la tomó con todas sus fuerzas...

_**En el instituto de Karakura**_

Orihime miraba hacia el horizonte, cuando Tatsuki acarició su hombro con fuerza. La peli naranja quedó atónita al notar que el salón se encontraba completamente vacío.

El pensar en la desaparición de Ichigo y Rukia esa mañana le inquietaba demasiado, solo imaginaba miles de escenas que siempre finalizaban en apasionados besos. ¿Qué le sucedía? Ella no era celosa, o por lo menos no hasta ese momento...

Mientras se encontraban acostadas en el césped, Orihime le preguntó a Tatsuki:

– ¿Dónde crees que se encuentren Ichigo y Rukia?

– No lo sé Hime... Supongo que están juntos –respondió Arisawa–

Aquella frase destrozó el corazón de la chica de ojos grises, intentó ocultar sus lágrimas; pero, ese gimoteo ya lo conocía perfectamente su compañera, la cual no tardó más de un segundo en notar su tristeza. Un abrazo era lo que Inoue necesitaba, y eso fue lo que su pelinegra amiga le brindó...

"_Sin importar cuanto lo intento, no puedo evitar esbozar en mi mente obras de arte que siempre culminan de la misma manera: decorando el escenario de mi teatral imaginación con flores de cerezo que caen sobre el sedoso cabello de su amada; mientras ocultan mi llanto... Incluso, podría clavar un puñal por la espalda de la chica de ojos violáceos; sin embargo, no tendría sentido alguno hacerlo. Él seguiría siendo mi amor platónico, él me odiaría de por vida. Yo soy y seré para siempre la niña tierna a la que verá como a una amiga y nada más..." _Frases melancólicas surcaban los pensamientos de la inocente Orihime, no comprendía de donde venía aquella dramaturgia, no era natural de ella. Extrañaba a aquellos conejitos, gatitos y unicornios que convivían antes en su cabeza.

Tatsuki percibía esa languidez, era imposible no sentir como un espíritu tan dulce y alegre decaía lentamente. Rompió el incómodo silencio diciendo:

– Luchas por quien adoras, a veces consideras desertar y evitas que tu alma muera en el intento... Por eso, el amor es una guerra. Entonces ¿Por qué sollozas cuando solamente has perdido la primera batalla?...

Un timbre que resonaba por todo el lugar interrumpió la conversación; sin embargo la convicción de Inoue se notaba en su mirada. Estaba decidida a conquistar a Kurosaki, y no descansaría hasta conseguirlo...


End file.
